Give a man a fish
by MOKUBAisMINE
Summary: When Seto falls into a coma after a car crash, he leaves Mokuba alone, not knowing how to run Kaiba corp. Then Mokuba gets help from someone he never expeceted. No OC’s


Give a man a fish.

------------------------

This story is based on the old saying, "Give a man a fish and he eats for a day, teach a man to fish and he eats for a lifetime."

------------------------

Italics = thoughts

Bold equals memories

------------------------

I had been standing there for an hour, the rain pouring down on my head. _How long is this going to take?_ I asked myself as I stood on the roof of the Kaiba Corp. building, perched on the ledge and ready to jump. I stood there for another couple seconds, then yelled into the dark, "Seto, If you don't come and stop me right now, I'm going to jump!" I stood there in the pounding rain for another few minutes, waiting. I yelled out a second time, but sill there was no answer. _Of course there's no answer_ I thought to myself, _Seto's gone._

Well, he wasn't gone, but it was just about the same thing…

"Seto!" I yelled as I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Seto, are you going to go to my school play tomorrow?" I asked pleadingly, "I've been practicing my lines ALL MONTH, 'cause I'm the lead!"

Seto sighed, "Mokuba, you already know I can't go, so why are you asking again?"

I put on a pouting face, then said, "Well, If you really were a good brother, you'd be there."

He smiled, "I'm a good brother, I promise. I'll even take time off during the most important meeting of the year to be able to see some of it, that okay?"

"But Setoooo," I whined, "A reeeealy good brother would see alllll of my play."

He laughed, "Look, I'm probably going to get a lot of bad press just for leaving early, if I skipped the whole thing, Kaiba Corp. would…"

"I know, I know, go down in flames," I ended for him.

"That's right," He said as he ruffled my hair, "So you're lucky you have such a really good brother."

Later that day, I preformed the play, and Seto was nowhere in sight. He later explained that he had been called on to give his opinion on a crucial matter, and that he had to make his case, or they would have passed a code potentially dangerous to Kaiba Corp. I exploded and said that I hated him and that he was a horrible brother. I even said I wished he was dead. Even worse, I did not say goodbye to him when he left the next day for the second part of the meeting. I never got to see Seto again after that, not the real Seto anyway. That day during math, I had been pulled out and told that Seto had been in a near fatal car accident, and was in a coma. I didn't know what that meant when they first told me, but I realized things would never be the same again when I saw the empty shell of his body in the hospital.

"SETO!" I yelled as I shook his limp body, "SETO! WAKE UP!!!"

The doctor put his hand on my shoulder, "It's a coma. This one's odd, though, there's a lot of brain activity, but he shows no response to any of the normal stimuli. It's like he's trying to die. I'm sure that he could wake up if he tried, but he's unwilling to give the effort."

I started to cry, "It's my fault. I told him I wished he was dead, and now… he is." I buried my face in his warm shirt and snuggled up next to him in his hospital bed. "I'm staying here till Seto's better." I said as I grabbed his arm as tight as I could, so that no one could have broken my grip. As the bitter tears rolled down my face, I heard footsteps, heavy footsteps that could only belong to Jake, one of Seto's new advisors (after the Big 5) He roughly grabbed me and tried to pull me away from Seto.

I turned and yelled, "What are you trying to do!!"

"Mr. Mokuba, you must take control of Kaiba Corp by 48 hours after Seto's entry into the comatose state, or else the Kaiba family forfeits all claim on the Corporation, which means you won't have the funds to keep your brother on life support. I'd suggest you come with me and take control of the company, or else we might as well just pull the plug on Seto right now."

"But I want to see him, I want to be able to talk to him. Every day." I said.

"Fine," Jak said in exasperation, "You will be permitted to see him once a day for an unlimited amount of time, so long as you can balance your time between managing a company and seeing your brother."

I slowly loosened my grip on my brother and then finally let go. Then I walked to Jak and out of the room.

At first I was in shock, not really knowing what to do, I didn't know how to run a corporation myself, because Seto had never really taught me anything about running a company, he had never cared to. There was another thing too. A year ago I had promised Seto that I wouldn't let Kaiba Corporation fall into the hands of someone who wasn't a Kaiba as long as there was breath in my body. I did manage to run it fairly well. At least, until word of my takeover got out to the public. Major companies that were competitors of Kaiba Corp. in the past were now offering billions for me to sell Kaiba Corp. to them. Then they tried to undermine Kaiba Corporation from the core, in order to seize control. That's when it got really bad. I had to spend more and more time at the office every day. I had to stay up till 1:00 or 2:00 each night just in order to see Seto and talk to him. It was all that kept me going, talking to him, and hoping that someday he'd be back. After a couple of days of this, however, I'd been too tired to even show up to work. That's when Jak, Quene, and Ace decided that I wouldn't be allowed to see Seto anymore. After they told me, I was escorted back to my office to do the annual fiscal report. I came up here instead…

A large clap of thunder brought me back to the present. I closed my eyes and felt the rain running down my face, but the more I stood there, the less and less it felt like rain. Now it felt like blood. Seto's blood splattering all over me, then flowing down my body and splashing in a puddle of blood at my feet. I couldn't take it. I started to jump when suddenly there was a bright flash. I opened my eyes, and saw every moment that Seto and I had ever been together flashed before them. Suddenly, after the last memory I found myself in a small shadowy room. I felt someone's presence behind me so I turned around. Noah was standing there, a small smile on his face. He stared at me for a second, then said, "Mokuba, I know a way to bring Seto back."

End of Chapter 1

Firea: But I thought Noah got destroyed with the virtual world?

Makura: Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what's going on -

Love y'all and hope you review!!!

Shout out to HiKari, best sis the world has ever seen!


End file.
